Harry back in time
by Someonesbaby987
Summary: Harry goes back in time to meet his parents what he doesn't expect is that Ginny follows him.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter doesn't belong to me...YET... okay it will never happen... :(**

**Ron's pov**

Have to keep this secret from Ginny. All I have to do is tell her that Harry went on an arorror **(Not sure if this is spelled correctly)** mission and won't be back for a while. Say nothing about him going into the past to meet his parents. I kept thinking to my self, hoping that once I open my mouth that the lie will come out as quick as the truth would.

I walked up Harry and Ginny's walk way, and knocked on their front door. I waited for 5 seconds then knocked again. I heard some shuffling and then my baby sister opened the door. She smiled when she saw it was me.

"Ron, how nice to see you! come in come in!" I cautiously stepped in side the door. "What brings you here today?"

"Well... Ah... Um"

"Spit it out will you I don't have all day. I have too cook dinner for Harry when he comes home!"

"About Harry-"

"Is something wrong? Is he hurt? Is he in st mungoos! What happened Ron!" By the end of her sentence she had grabbed onto the front of my robes and was shaking me back in forth.

"Nothings wrong he was just sent on a mis-" Seeing the look in her eyes he quickly began to back up and crouch low in the corner. "He went back in the past to be the DADA professor for his parents! Don't hurt me!" her eyes flashed dangerously.

"He's where?"

"in the past to teach DADA to his parents."

"Why didn't he tell me this himself?"

"He was scared you would hurt him."

"Why would I do a thing like that? I'm not that hormonal... Yet."

"What are you talking about your a mad women. If you don't get what you want when you want it you beat the Shit out of the person who didn't give it to you at that exact moment." as soon as I said it I regretted it. She had taken out her wand and pointed it at me.

"I'm pregnant Ronald. I have needs!" Then her eyes started to get watery. "Does Harry think that I would have hurt him if he told me he was going in the past, Ron?"

"Um, yes. He does think that, but he told me to tell you that he loves you and he'll be back before you know it."

"Screw that I'm going after him!"

"Yes Ma'am... Can I leave now."

"No you have to tell me how he got their first!"

"He used a potion."

"What potion?"

"The one that he's been making all week. He said he had an extra vial if I wanted to come. Here take it. I'm leaving now!" I said as I pushed the vial in her hands and scurried out the door.

Ginny's Pov

That Boy is gonna pay! I mean seriosly leaving your 3 month pregnant wife to fend for herself. What was he thinking? He obviosly wasn't!

I drank the potion and man did that taste nasty! I looked around me and I saw everything go in reverse. it was going so fast that I was starting to feel nauseous. Then all of a sudden I collapsed and everything went dark.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing :(**

**Harry's Pov (Couple hours Before ron sees Ginny)**

"Harry are you sure you want to do this?" Ron asked me, as he sat down at is kitchen table.

"Yes I am absolutely positive. Now when you go and talk to ginny tell her i've gone on a mission and wont be home for a while. What ever you do, don't give into the glare!Don't do it! I did it once and it wasn't pretty, but I was the only one who got hurt. If you give into it we are both DOOMED!"

"She's not that scary."

"Didn't you grow up with her?"

"Yeah."

"When you guys got into fights who won?"

"Ginny. Where are you going with this?"

"Yes Ginny won those fights because?"

"Her temper."

"Right now increase her temper by 10 because of the raging hormones that she has and what do you have?" I watched his face go from confusion to pure terror. Well at least he knows why I don't want to be the one to tell her. "Oh and here's an extra potion in case you want to come to." I watched him pocket the potion while i drank mine_. 'EW'_. Worst potion I've ever had!'

With that last thought, everything started to go backwards, Everything going to fast making me feel sick to my stomach, and without another thought every thing went dark.

**Time skip**  
><strong>********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************<strong>

"Gah! Who turned on the sun?" I moaned out. Then remembering what happened I sat up quickly. Taking in my surroundings I noticed I was no longer at Ron's house but right in front of Hogwarts. "That's convenient."

I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. I waited a couple seconds then knocked again. The doors were thrown open and I had several wands pointing at me.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Asked a younger looking Albus Dumbledor. I really wish had thought up a fake name to give them before I drank the potion!

"Oh, I'm ah, harry Porter?" making it sound like a question instead of a statement.

"your name is Harry Porter?" Asked Minerva McGonagall, the transfiguration professor.

"Yes, Yes it is, and I am here to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts Position. Should we continue this conversation in your office Professor Dumbledor?"

"Ah, Yes we should."

"Lead the way Professor." With that they headed out towards the headmaster's office, unaware to them that three people had been hiding in the shadows on the way back to their dormitories.

These people go by the Names of James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing is mine and that makes me sad :(**

**James POVs**

We were walking back up from the weeping willow, as it was almost morning and we needed a few hours of sleep before class starts. I stopped abruptly, Their were some voices just in front of the door into Hogwarts.

"Wait." I whispered.

"What, Why are you whispering?" Sirius practically shouted. Annoying Prat.

"Shut up and listen... Do you here that? Padfoot! pay attention!"

"Okay... Wait can we get closer? I can barely hear any thing!" They slowly moved forward and looked around the corner. It was Professor Dumbledor and a boy about their age talking. The strange thing was that where as the boy looked calm and collective, Dumbledor looked defensive and alert.

Dumbledor and some other teachers had their wands pointed at the strange boy. Maybe they thought he was a deatheater.

"Should we continue this conversation in your office professor Dumbledor?" They heard from the boy.

"Ah Yes we should!"

"Lead the way professor!" And with that they were off. I turned to towards my friends.

"Who do you think that was, Talking to Professor Dumbledor?" I asked Sirius.

"I don't know. But did you see his Hair. It kind of looks like yours."

"No, I would have recognized it, and I didn't."

"I recognized it though. How many time have you looked at the back of your head? probably zero times. Me on the other hand have seen it billions of times. and that was your hair on that boys head."

"Sirius it's 'I on the other hand.' Not, 'Me.'" I stated.

"Stop sounding like Moony."

"I don't sound like Moony."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"I DO NOT!"

"YOU DO TOO!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Peter yelled. "Shut up both of you we have to get back to the dorms before we are caught. James where's the map?" I obediently pulled out the Marauder's map and said the password. Seeing that the close was clear, we started to make are way to the Gryffindor common room.

When we got to the painting of the fat lady, Sirius said the pass word.

"Can we continue the argument now?" I asked Peter.

"Sure, If you want to."

"I DO NOT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"WELL YOU DO TOO!" Shouted in my ear. Jerk.

"OW Sirius that was my ear." I said pouting.

"POTTER! BLACK! Do you two know what time it is?" the beautiful, yet dangerous, voice of my lily flower rang through the common room.

I looked around nervously, not wanting to say no. I leaned a little bit towards Padfoot.

"do you know what time it is?" i whispered to him.

"Not a clue." He whispered back.

"Wanna make a run for it?"

"Sounds like the perfect plan to me."

"Follow my lead."

"Alrighty!"

"Lily I think we both know what time it is, but by you asking me that question, you think I wont be able to answer it. So For me to please you I wont." With every word That I said I took one tiny step backwards, hoping Lily wouldn't notice.

I saw her eyes narrow and knew I was in for it.

"Padfoot run!" I said turning on my heels. The last thing I heard before blacking out was Sirius' girl like scream.

**Harry POV**

"So , you wanted to apply for the Defense Position?"

"Yes sir."

"How old are you?"

"19 sir."

"What makes you qualified for the defense position?"

"When I was in my fifth year the ministry was scared of our head master, so they sent in a worker from the ministry. She was awful, she only let us read from our books claiming that if we actually tried the spells we would harm others. Well my friends and I made a group called the DA. We found a secret room where I taught most of the school defense. By the time their OWL and NEWT's came they had all received O's in the subject."

"Can you create a corporeal Potronus?"

"Yes, and I have been since my third year."

"You have the job. I'll just call a house elf to show you to your chambers."

"Thank you sir."

"Tufty." a short house elf pooped into view, wearing a pink frilly pillow case.

"Yes Mr. Professor Dumbledor sir? What can Tufty do for you today?"

"Can you show here to the guest chambers please?"

"Yes sir! Come Tufty show you where Yous sleeps!"

I followed Tufty down professor Dumbledors stairs, then up three flights of stairs, down to corridors, Up 2 more stairs cases, past the Gryffindor common room -I swear I heard a girl scream, but it must have been my imagination.- we walked a little more when we finally came to a stop in front of a Sir kagdon's (Sp?) painting.

"The password is Jelly Beans."

"thank you Tufty. It's been a pleasure meeting you."

"Do yous really mean that Sir?" Her big eys filling with tears.

"Of course Tufty!"

"Thank you !"

"Your welcome Tufty, Well I got to get some sleep, I'll come visit you in the kitchens. Good night.

"Good night !"

I said the password and stepped into what would be my home for the next school year.

**Ginny POV**

'Why is it so bright in here?' I thought opening my eyes and then closing them. Groaning I sat up.

"Ah your awake!" I reopened my eyes to see a woman looking at me. Her smile lighting up her doe brown eyes. Her kind face warm and inviting.

"Yes I am, Now can you be so kind as to tell me where I am?"

"Your at St. Mungoos Dear. You were unconscious when you were found by you neighbors. Can you tell me your name?"

"Ginny." Um, What can I change my last name to! Potter, Pot, Port, Porter!

"Last name?"

"Porter."

"Do you have any living relatives?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well were going to have to keep you hear for a 2 days to observe how you and your baby are doing."

"Okay, can you leave now? I'm tired and would like to get to sleep."

"Of course." With that she left the room. I rolled over rubbing my stomach, thinking how much trouble my husband is in.

**Good? Bad? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still own nothing- and it still makes me sad :(**

**Harry POV**

I woke up to an owl pecking on my window. I slowly got ip and made my way toowards it. I pulled the letter from it's beak. I opened the letter and began to read.

_**Dear Harry ,**_

_**You will be needed in the great hall every morning at 7am sharp. I have also given you your class schedule in the envelope. The defense classroom is up 5 floors from the great hall, Go down the first corridor and it's the fifth door on your right. Have a wonderful day.**_

_**Albus Dumbledor.**_

I quickly study the schedule. And it was just my luck that I had my parents in my first class, and it's just after breakfast. Great. Just great.

********Time Skip*********

Walking to The defense classroom I was stopped by professor McGonagall.

" I really must tell you to be careful. Your first class has the Marauders! They are the trouble makers in this school, so you must keep in eye on them!"

"Thank you, I will be sure to do so." I said stepping around her and continuing on my way to the classroom. I opened the door and walked into hell.

Students were throwing paper, talking, feet on desks, paper air planes were being made, and a red-headed girl was yelling at a black-haired boy.

I stopped and analyzed the situation. I thought for a moment. Then I walked over to my desk and stood on it.

**"HOW OLD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? 5?"** I shouted at the top of my lungs. Every one stopped and turned to stare at me, Pleased that I have their attention, I continued to yell at them. **"YOU ARE SEVENTH YEARS! THEIR IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO ACT LIKE CHILDREN!"** lowering my voice. "I will give you your punishments later for now I would like to start the lesson."

"take out your text books and turn to page 425."

**James pov**

I was just sitting down to breakfast when McGonagall started to hand out schedules.

"What do we have first?" I asked turning to Padfoot.

"DADA."

"Well at least we have the new professor first and wont have to go by any rumors before our first class with him." I said buttering my toast.

"yeah that's-" but he never finished as he was cut of by a bang coming from the slytherin table. looking over I saw that the slytherin's have turned purple, with yellow pokadots. Who ever did that needs some lessons in the art of pranks.

"POTTER! What did you do?" A voice shouted from across that hall, looking over my shoulder I noticed it was Lily.

"Me? What did I do? I mean I know I do a lot of things but your going to have to point out what I did this time." I watched as her eyes narrowed.

"You cursed the slytherins again!" I can't believe she thinks I would be so amateur in a prank involving those slimy gits!

"Lily-pad, I can assure you that prank over their is not mine."

"Not yours! You do this sort of thing all the time! How do I know it's not yours!"

"Well that is the most amateurish prank i've ever seen!" during this little argument we somehow ended up walking up to the defense class room, and started a screaming match. We didn't notice the professor walking till he stood on his desk and yelled at us for acting like five year olds.

after defense I walked to transfiguration, My favorite class!

Ginny Pov

"C'mon I'm fine, just let me out of here!" I tried to plead once again to be let out of .

"No you need to stay one more night!" Stupid medi witch.

"Your mean." I stated stiffly.

"That's nice now eat your dinner." She said walking out of the room.

"But it taste gross." I whispered after she left. Sticking my nose up at it, I waddled my way to the bathroom to change back into my clothes. I don't care what that nurse says I'm leaving, and I'm leaving now.

Slipping on my shoes I waddled to my door, opening it and looking out to make sure no one was paying attention. Walking own the hallway and out the door to the maternity section, I made my way towards freedom. _I should be to Hogwarts by suppertime,_ I thought happily.

**Good?Bad? PLEASE REVIEW!... But if it's bad please tell me in a nice way :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing is mine**

**Harry POV**

I was walking out of my last class that I had for the day. When I saw a flash of red come into my vision.

"I'm very sorry Professor I didn't man to cause trouble in your first class. It's just me and James fight all the time and nobody ever yelled at us besides Professor McGonagall. So it was a shock that you would do so. Oh and by the way my name is Lily Evans." She said all in one breath.

"The argumanet was un acceptable. I want you to go appoligize to James when we get back to the great hall for dinner. Understand?"

"But-"

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

Time Skip To the great hall

I walked in and started to make my way towards the head table, taking my seat I noticed that every ones eyes were on Lily. Who stood in the door way taking deep breaths. Then she started to make her way over to the Marauders. The great Hall grew quiet as they watched her.

"James, I'm very sorry for my chilish behavior this morning." I looked around at the great hall and noticed that a few jaws had droped, and the whispers were starting.

"Lily flower, I too am very sorry for arguing with you. Would you like to sit with us?" Nodding her head she took the emty seat next to james. Shortly after that I heard sirens go off. Seeing dumbledor and the other teachers stand up I stood to. Dumbledor closed the doors to the great hall.

"What's the plan?" I asked turning to Professor flitwhick. But unfortunatly he never got to answer because their was banging on the hall grew deathly quiet. I held my wand tighter, then the doors burst open to reveal my worst night mare ever. An angry Pregnant Ginny. Watching her eyes look around the room and stop on my she took a deep breath.

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? DO YOU KNOW HOW PREGNANT I AM? OF COURSE YOU DO BECAUSE YOUR THE ONE WHO GOT ME PREGO IN THE FIRST PLACE AND THEN LEFT ME TO GO TO THE PAST.**" Backing away as she kept taking steps forward was definatly not an option. Sitting down and then hiding underneath the table not and option either. Damn it I'm screwed. "**WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUR SELF**?"

"Um I love you and didn't want you to hurt me when I told you that I was leaving, an i was hopingthat you wouldn't want to come because I didn't know the effects that it would have on the baby. I love you." I said in a small voice, fighting the urge to hide.

"Um excuse me for interupting, but did she say 'Harry James Potter'?" Of course it was Sirius who asked that. I watched as Ginny's face paled, and she backed away slowly.

Not even bothering to look at him I answerd with "No no she didn't she said Harry Tames Porter." Hoping that excuse would work.

"No she said Harry james Potter, and that you came to the past." Remus' voice echoed through the room. Damn were in a bit of a pickle!

**Ginny POV**

Kicking the door open I looked around for him, my vision a deep red. Spotting him I took a step forward. Taking a deep breath I began.

**"HARRY JAMES POTTER! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I AS? DO YOU KNOW HOW PREGNANT I AM? OF COURSE YOU DO YOUR THE ONE WHO GOT ME PREGO IN THE FIRST PLACE THEN LEFT ME TO GO TO THE PAST! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUR SELF?"**

"Um I love you and didn't want you to hurt me when I told you that I was leaving, an i was hopingthat you wouldn't want to come because I didn't know the effects that it would have on the baby. I love you." What a load of turkey.

Then a voice to my left caught my attention. "Um excuse me but did she say Harry James Potter?" Oh crap, what did I just do?

Sorry It's so short!


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing is mine...**

**Ginny POV**

"No no she said" No don't stutter Harry their gonna know your lying! "Harry Tames Porter." Were screwed.

"No she didn't she said Harry James Potter." Turning my head to look at my husband I shot him a very scary glare. I had the satisfaction of watching him cower in fear. Yeah serves him right.

"I. Blame. You!" With that I lunged at him aiming for the throat. I never reached my destination when I felt a pair of iron hands encircle my waist. Who ever that is Imma kill em. Their gonna be dead. Turning around in who ever's arms I brought my knee up and hit them in their soft spot. Who ever it was quickly drop their arms around me and bent over, lifting my knee up I hit them in the nose. This time they went even farther down. They were laying on the ground almost unconscious, when I kicked them in the temple.

Looking down I noticed that it was Sirius who had tried to stop me from getting to Harry... Fool. Turning my attention back to my darling husband. He's gone! Where did he go? Looking at his mother I smiled sweetly.

"Do you know where my darling husband went?" I asked her sweetly. She had this frightened look on her face as she pointed over to a corner. "Invisibility cloak?" I asked. She nodded her head quickly, as i stalked my pray. "Harry. Don't worry I'm not gonna bite... That hard."

I heard the corner whimper in fear. A sadistic smile slowly slide it's way up onto my face. I placed my hand on what looked to be thin air but it touched something solid. I pulled the cloak off of Harry and came face to face with, his father. Grinning like an idiot. Grabbing James' shirt I pulled his face closer to mine.

"Where did he go?" I growled dangerously. His smile didn't even waver.

"I'm not gonna tell you." I through james back into a wall. Personally I blame the hormones. I felt tears roll down my face as I looked back at the audience I should have realized I had. Slowly I let sleep take over me.

**Harry POV**

I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die.

Get a hold on your-self man! Your safe in your hiding spot safe! She wont be able o find you after she wakes up... Hopefully. Just gotta hold on to that hope. AH foot steps... Gotta stay quiet! Okay their leaving... No their coming back.. But heir not as heavy as the first time.

"Harry?" Mom's voice! Don't listen just stay where you are. The secret is out she probably just trying to psych you out! Great now I'm talking to my self, I'm going crazy.

"Harry?" Dad's voice okay, their both in on the hunt for me. Their trying to help Ginny kill me. No! I have to sneeze! Not good! Not good! Gotta hold it in! AH! The pressure is building!

"Harry?" No! Shoot, that was Ginny's voice. Still have to sneeze. Here it comes! I wonder if I can make it to the entrance?

"AH-CHOO!" Run Harry! Run faster! GO!

"Did you hear that?" Ginny asked who ever was with her.

"Yeah it came from that direction." Oh no Mum! Foot steps! Thank god they are behind me. Like waaaayyy behind me.

The front door! Just a little faster! Wrenching the door opened I ran all the way to the forbidden forest. reaching the line I changed into one of my animagus forms. A chipmunk. And I climbed up the first tree I could get too, and I hid in the hole that was carved their. I'll be safe here for a little while.

**Sorry It too me awhile, but I've been bus- No I've been really lazy** **Please review**


End file.
